A Midnight Meeting
by dehydrated water
Summary: Tense and mysterious one shot featuring Babette and Edrick, an OC related to the Dragonborn in another fic I'm writing. R&R please! I'd greatly appreciate it!


General Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction set in the Elder Scrolls universe created and owned by Bethesda Softworks LLC. All characters, except identified by me as an original character (OC), are property of Bethesda. I write these stories for enjoyment. I do not receive any money for the publication of these stories.

OC: Edrick

He awoke in the middle of the night to a strange young girl sitting in the chair nearest his bed, reading his journal. Startled and unnerved by her presence, he drew his dagger from under his pillow and sat upright at the edge of the straw mattress. "You won't be needing that." The girl began, calmly thumbing through the pages.

Moonlight twinkled off of her eyes from underneath the hood that concealed her face. "You're with the Brotherhood." Edrik surmised.

"Indeed." she replied, still skimming his journal.

"How long have you been here?" Edrick asked.

"Long enough to know that my Family was correct," she said as she closed the journal. "You've been looking for me."

"You're just a girl, though. My mother was murdered years ago. You can't be older than twelve." Edrick thought out loud.

"Ten," replied the girl. "I'm ten years old. Rather, I _was_ ten. Vampirism tends to keep one looking rather young." She corrected playfully.

Edrick's skin crawled and his heart began to pound. ' _I'm going to die tonight_.' He thought. "Why have you not yet killed me?" he asked the girl.

"I had planned on it, but curiosity got the best of me and I began reading," she informed him, giving his journal a slight shake. "An interesting adventure you've had these past few years, searching for answers to questions better left unanswered. Humans have the tendency to do such things, though." She said, gently lifting a stalk of nightshade from her satchel.

Edrick's grip tightened around the hilt of his dagger. He fought every instinct to attack and remained seated, not daring to move. He took a deep breath, his heart racing. "You are the one, then." His voice cracked.

"Yes." She said coolly, twirling the nightshade stalk between her fingers.

He tensed. "Why!" Snapped Edrick, aggravated at her tone.

"It wasn't personal, Edrick. Not to me, anyway…and watch your tone. You're speaking to an elder." She rebuked, placing the nightshade and journal on the end table.

He couldn't sit any longer. Action must be taken! He could honor his mother and father and kill the one who had stolen them away! Edrick stood, breathing heavily, eyeing his mothers' murderer. He stepped towards her. She rolled her eyes, sighing, and was suddenly upon him. He slashed at her, but his dagger met only the end table next to where she had been sitting. "Calm yourself before I change my mind." She suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder.

It was the strangest feeling. He was no longer angry. In that moment he just…was. "Who are you?" He asked, staring at the floor, emotionless.

She lit the candle on his nightstand. "My name is Babette, Edrick," she removed her hood. "And it was I who received the contract to kill your mother." She said.

"I don't understand." There was no tone in his voice.

"Edrick, someone, somewhere, wanted your mother dead. From what I recall her father had been an Arena champion. Do you think every opponent he fought was happy about being defeated? People hold grudges. Someone prayed to my Mother for your mother to die, so die she must," She shrugged, "That is the way of my Family. I'm terribly sorry for what this has done to you, Edrick, but I'm not sorry it happened." She said, in an almost consoling way.

Edrick looked at the Dark Brotherhood assassin that had killed his mother and, essentially, his father too. She had short brown hair that parted off to the right, a small nose, even for a young girl, large, hazel eyes, and she looked all of ten years old. She wore plain children's clothing, a light blue dress accompanied by a hooded brown linen cape. "Why not have him killed, then? Why my mother?" He asked in a solemn voice.

"Well…if you had an enemy you so hated, what would you do? Kill the one you hate, or kill someone the one you hate loves. Pain from the latter lingers. Death is nearly instant." She said, forthright.

"A grudge…" Edrick said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Edrick, I must insist you cease your adventure. You have what you've been after all these years now. Go home. Leave my Family be and pray our paths never meet again. I can't guarantee it will be so cordial." Babette said callously, standing and returning her face to the shadows of her hood.

She walked towards the door, her little feet not making a noise. "I ought to kill you." Edrick began.

"But you can't," Babette interrupted. "Should you try, you will die." She finished bluntly, opening the door.

He believed her. "Farewell, Edrick" She said, earnestly.

With that, she was gone and his door clicked shut. She was right, he had his answers and perhaps it was better he hadn't known for he found no solace in them. He hadn't realized he let go of his dagger. ' _When did that happen?'_ He thought. "Odd." He said to himself, sheathing it.

Edrick sat the dagger on the night stand, blew out the candle, and lay down on the bed. He wasn't going to sleep any more this night.


End file.
